flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
FlashForward Wiki talk:Spoiler Policy
Now there are two spoiler policies... this and Flash Forward Wiki:Spoiler Policy... --Pierre 10:27, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :If the article is put into Category:Policy, it will help finding it for new users (and by gathering all policies, in the same place, it will be a lot easier to find whatever you are looking for) --Pierre 14:33, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Silly Noob Question Hiya. Why not create a Spoiler tag and slap it at the top of relevant articles? Just a thought. A F K When 13:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Question What is considered a "future" episode? if it has aired in the East but not in the West (ie it is between 9 PM and 11 PM Thursday ET) can we post spoilers? * Thanks for asking. I don't know that we've discussed it before, but on other wikis, such as the Lostpedia, once it airs in eastern time, it's open. The guys on the west coast just have to not look. I wouldn't call them spoilers by that time, btw; it's on the record. If others feel differently, it's time to get the discussion started!-- 03:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't understand your spoiler policy I wanted to add some comments that addressed theories. However, when I tried to do that, I was worried that what I said would constitute a spoiler. So I am holding back. But a lot of what seems to have confused everyone strikes me as pretty obvious. How Celia was going to be killed by Gough, for instance, seems to me to be glaringly obvious. That will become clear to everyone very soon. But I wanted to be able to say to everyone "I told you so." But would my theory constitute a spoiler? If I am told no, then I'll give y'all the heads-up before the next episode airs. * You may theorize based on facts already presented on air as much as you want. That's why we have theory pages; I posted a theory on the identity of D. Gibbons at D. Gibbons/Theories (It may be completely wrong, btw). But if you have advance information, including clips from other web sites, and you post or use that information, that's a spoiler. This is not Lostpedia, but I offer this for comparison: After I posted something in ignorance that I learned was a spoiler, one of the sysops chided me and pointed out that some fans turn off their televisions before the trailer for the next episode rolls. (I'm not that serious. For example, I watched the clip of Jeff's interview before was shown, then wondered why I had bothered.) The policy page itself is protected. If you have an idea for improving it's readability, you can put that here, too. The only permanent bans I've issued so far were for trashing pages. Thanks for asking.-- 21:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) * Spoiler policy has been reformatted.-- 14:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Airdate anywhere or United States airdate? The current spoiler policy says only, "A spoiler is something that gives away information about the future of a show that has not yet been aired. Flash Forward Wiki does not allow spoilers..." The problem is that "aired" is not defined. As I understand it, the United States usually has an airdate four days ahead of Australia and the United Kingdom, but not for episode 1.10 "A561984", which, apparently because of the American Thanksgiving holiday, aired in the United States three days behind Australia and the UK. I believe the airdate we should follow should be the airdate anywhere in the world, which will nearly always mean the United States, but there might be rare exceptions. If the show has officially aired anywhere in the world, then it should be fair game. To say that we have to wait for the specifically US airdate seems unjustly Americentric: if the rest of the world has to tolerate American-derived spoilers on the vast majority of weeks, then Americans should be able to tolerate other-country-derived spoilers on the one week that is an exception. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 22:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, the United States schedule is ahead of the rest of the world most of the time, so complaining about this one rare occurrence seems weird. —ff 09:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What about user pages? I was wondering if we could make an exception to the spoiler policy for pages in a user's namespace, for example User:Effeff/Theory about everything. I therefore propose the following addition: * Spoilers are allowed on pages in a user's namespace, for example User:Foobar/My Theory (where Foobar is the user name) and associated talk pages, provided the Spoiler template is included at the very top of the article page. This exception does not apply to the main user page, User:Foobar. What do you think? —ff 09:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm opposed to it because I track the updates through RSS and get the changed text for each update. I'm also concerned about user talk being quoted elsewhere by people who see it, but who have not bothered to read the rules.-- 14:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC)